


A boy's best friend is his mother

by Lunitadiciembre



Category: Smallville
Genre: I mean neither of them are major characters but they do die so idk, I only watched s4, I really loved using dashes if you can't tell, and in my headcanon she is his most close relationship, don't hate me for the title I had to, it's actually really sad, you guys remember smallville?, —I still do—
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitadiciembre/pseuds/Lunitadiciembre
Summary: Always under her control.





	A boy's best friend is his mother

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at Jason Teague's character and his fucked up relationship with his mother, aka high school me trying to explain why Jason went from hating her to helping her on her evil plans in like, an episode or so. I never published it because I thought there would be a lot of mistakes since it's in english but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't care anymore. (Do let me know if I have mistakes! Thanks!)

He doesn’t smile and he’s a bit scary. He lives in their house but he’s working most of the time. He wears a boring suit and talks about his boring work while they’re eating. His mommy thinks it’s boring too, so she changes the subject or tells Jason he can go play.  
When they’re in an important dinner —with lots of grown-ups talking about boring stuff— and he can’t get up, he smiles and acts like he’s listening because his mommy says sometimes you ought to do that to get what you want. He doesn’t know what her mommy gets, but the lollipop and the big hug he gets are worth it.

The man wants him to call him “dad”, but his mommy told him his name is Edward so that’s what he calls him. He’s a bit surprised the first time, a bit angry the following times, like he’s doing something wrong, but his mommy does this thing, like she wants to smile but has to keep a serious face, so Jason knows he’s doing it right. 

Sometimes Edward yells at his mom really loud, but her mommy never gets scared. She answers with a small voice and goes to play with Jason, smiling like she’s won.  
He asks her once and she tells him about how yelling doesn’t make you right. “In fact, it makes your arguments weaker. The less you get carried away when arguing, the better. “

When he asks why does Edward yell, then, she laughs softly. “Because he knows I’ll always win.”

One night, after a trip, her mom comes to his room and curls on his bed. She thinks he’s asleep and whispers about “dead endings” and “It fucking slipped through my fingers”. Jason wants to hug her, but he’s not supposed to be awake so late, and he’s confused because his mommy just said the f word, so he listens instead.  
She finally calms down, and caresses his cheek. “My little man. You’re not leaving me, are you? You’re not getting away.” He really tries to answer something about how he’ll never leave her, and he’ll live with her forever, but he’s sleepy, very warm and comfy and next thing he knows, it’s morning.

It’s not until years later he realizes she wasn’t asking. 

………

He spends a few years trying really hard to make friends, and getting angry with Edward when they move afterwards. 

He finds out when he's older that it really wasn't his idea, it was his mother the one with an obsession with weird stones, Edward being dragged by her with slow smiles and charm, but back then he was the obvious scapegoat, with his solemn gazes, babbling and awkward pauses whenever he talked to him. When he still talked to him about non-mandatory matters, that is. 

He thought he talked like that because he was baffled Jason didn't speak to him as the Mr. Important he thought he was.  
Turns out he was nervous because he was trying to get closer to him — “A normal father-son relationship, but then you just kept looking at me like I was nothing, never called me dad, always Edward”— and he didn't manage to do it.

It could've been all different, he thinks sometimes, if only he hadn't stopped. By the time he knew there had been years with conversations reduced to the ones they were both required to, and it was too fucking late to fix anything. He didn't keep trying after, either, they just acted like his outburst hadn't happened and sometimes he was glad of that, sometimes pissed, but most of the time, he didn't care. —Apathy is something hard to stop feeling, because it's just easy, doesn't require any worries—. The last contact they had was when he cut him off because he decided not to follow on his footsteps and study law—What did he expect, anyway? He had been calling his work boring since he knew how to talk—. And then there was absolutely nothing, and he honestly didn’t notice any difference.

But back then, he hated him, the apathy hadn't gotten into him yet, and so he tried hard and gave his friends his mail direction and hoped they wouldn't get tired of writing —but they always did—.

Eventually he stopped trying, tried to focus on having fun and not in the actual people —He didn't always succeed, but he didn’t fail, either, not completely—. He looked for quick distractions, laughed when he shouldn't, did stuff he wasn’t supposed to, because what the hell, it's not like he's staying long enough for his actions to have serious consequences, and learning the same things in different schools is driving him nuts. He kept his grades high, though, because he wanted to make his mommy proud.

He's used to it by the time he hits puberty, replaces mischief with getting drunk, smoking or whatever shuts the world off, replaces short-term friends with making out with blurring faces.  
Not that he stops having those kind of friends, he just stops seeing them as that, too fucking tired to wear that mask all the time, he ends up avoiding people. The lacrosse team is the sole exception, but then you don't need much effort to make small talk there either.

He knows now that the moving isn't Edward's idea, not just that, he can read her eyes, can see the deception, the glint of possessiveness —He doesn't know how, he just went to being blind to seeing it all, that must be what growing up is, maybe—.

He has this sort of confrontation with her about the moving subject, sort of, because there is no discussion. “I never told you he did, darling. In fact, you never asked.” She says. And he thinks “You never denied it either.” but doesn't say it out loud, he swallows it down. She knows, anyway.

Still, he reacts. He might be used to it by now, but he shouldn't —And so what if this is a delayed answer?—. He keeps drinking, keeps having sex, keeps trying to shut it all off, but he also shouts at her, tries to make her break the facade, tries to get some remorse out of her. He doesn't get it, only soft apologies that are completely fake, and the feeling that he's been defeated, day after day.

He makes plans of escape he knows he'll never go through with, plays the golden football player she wants him to be —That he might want to be, but does he, though or is it just her? He'll never know—, and pretends her smiles of pride don't make him happy. Pretends they aren't almost the only thing that make him feel part of something and not alone and empty. And isn't that pathetic?

And then he's in Paris and she's saying goodbye, and Jason's been dreaming about this for so long, he chooses to ignore the hidden message in her mother's eyes — “You're not leaving, not really” They say—. He doesn't want it to be true, so he decides it won’t be.  
He has escaped, he thinks, and he tells the lost kid that cries about fear and loneliness to shut the fuck up and smiles. 

……………..

She's smart, funny and utterly beautiful. She's honest and her eyes don't hide any secrets. “I'm free” they say “And you could be, too”. They laugh and kiss, they love, and he's not lost anymore —He's far away from Neverland now, has a place in the world—.

Then his mother comes back, all gentle smiles and lies, and he knows this was all somehow planned by her. Lana's smile is still honest, though, just another of his mother's pawns. Lana Is still Lana, and he finds out he can't, doesn't know how to get away —He’s not even sure he wants to, despite it all—.

He gets away from Lana —gets her away from Lana—, because he has to keep her safe, and maybe that way his mother can't use her to get him into all her shit —He tries not to think about how she's done it before, without using anyone. Tries not to think about how she's a pawn in her game, and his mother has never been one for wasting pieces—.

He gets back with Lana —How could he not, when she came to see him, her eyes begging for an explanation? How could he not, when she loves him so much that she was willing to let him be her first? — and he goes back to her mother. There's anxiety on his throat, she's pulling him towards her —She always knew how to— and he thinks “Just this once. Just this once”.

He's not that boy that wants to make her momma proud more than anything and clings to her gestures of affection anymore—He says, he lies—.  
That is not why he's doing this. He's just going to help his mother with her stupid obsession, and when he's done, he'll be free again —“Alone again”, says the lost boy, and he buries him under the thinking tree—.

She's his anchor, eternal freedom waiting for him when he is finished, and he clings to it like a man who's drowning —Maybe he would be, if he didn't have her—.  
His mother looks at him. “You're mine” her eyes say. “Not for long” he answers, and he gets drunk in the smell of her hair —freedom—, so it covers up the blood.

And then she leaves him, his freedom walks away from him, and the lost boy chops down the tree with an axe and screams.  
“You're mine” Her eyes say. And this time, he doesn’t answer.

……

He fights and tortures. He lets the coldness and the lies darken his eyes, — “Never show your emotions, not entirely”—. He gets soaked in fury and blood — “Mother, how did they dare to take mother?”— and it's too easy, like something that's been under his skin, waiting to jump out.

“I'll never leave you” her eyes and mouth say, and he knows it's true, —possibly the only one truth she's ever said to him— and clings to it.

She promises not to hurt her, and she's lying. She's a pawn and will be used, will be sacrificed to win the game. —Just as you are, a voice inside of him says. The king whose importance is all a deception, the weakest of them all. He dies last, but he still does—.  
He lets her go anyway.

The lost boy is giddy with happiness and she's the only one who really cares, the only one who sets him free —Before Lana and her honest eyes, coming closer and then running away—. She's the only one who doesn't leave, it's that simple, that pathetic.

And when he's falling, the lost boy crying for his mom, he realizes he doesn't even know Lana's fate, wants to know —No matter how much it'll hurt. She always wins, always—.

“I'll never leave you” She had said. And she had been lying.


End file.
